The present invention relates generally to the field of anchoring devices for securing structural building members together, and more specifically to an anchoring device for securing a truss to the top of a wall.
There is a wide variety of anchoring devices related to the present invention. Patented methods of securing trusses directly to cementitious walls included: U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,603, granted to Daniel J. Chiodo; U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,119, granted to L. P. Puckett Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,115, granted to R. W. Dugan.
The present invention comprises a unique connection between a truss and a masonry or cementitious wall that is simple to construct and economical to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique connection between a truss and a masonry wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector used in such a connection that will not interfere with most reinforcing members placed in the masonry members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively stiff connection between the masonry member and the truss. This is accomplished by providing the connector with a planar main body portion that is both relatively wide and relatively tall, and is substantially embedded into the masonry member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a strong connection between the connector and the masonry member. This is done by a number of different means, including: providing the connector with a plurality of anchoring legs in addition to the embedded portion of the main body; spacing the anchoring legs apart from each other; spacing the anchoring legs away from the embedded portion of the main body; and providing the legs and main body with basal feet at their ends.
It is a further object of the present invention to design a connection that is simple to construct. This is accomplished in part by using common fasteners which are readily available to fasten the upper portion of the main body to the truss.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector that is easy to manufacture. This is accomplished in the design of the preferred embodiment of the connector which is made from a single piece of sheet metal that can be completely formed on a progressive die press, according to methods well known in the industry.
A connection is provided that consists of a cementitious or masonry member, a structural member, and ac connector attaching the structural member to the cementitious member. The connector is partially embedded in the cementitious member. The connector consists of a substantially planar main body and first and second anchoring legs. The planar main body is divided into an upper attachment portion which protrudes from the cementitious member and a lower embedment portion which is embedded in the cementitious member. The first anchoring leg is attached to the main body and is substantially embedded in the cementitious member. The second anchoring leg is spaced apart from the first anchoring leg and is substantially embedded in the cementitious member.